90708-issue-with-account-expired-despite-subscription
Content ---- ---- ---- Did you cancel the old subscription? If you do get a double billing then just contact Support and explain and they can refund you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't know what your cudgel is, but if you don't have a mechanism in place to assign players free time en masse, then now is the time to build that. Situations like this can't be resolved with Boom Boxes. Without knowing the details of your internal setup, the easiest thing to do in my mind is to just award players an extra day gratis and let the payment processor catch up. I have to assume the majority of players are month-to-month, so you don't want to have to deal with this situation on 8/3. If you offset people by a day by giving players who haven't been transacted yet an extra day, then their payments won't even start until 8/4. If there are any people left over on 7/4 who haven't been processed, give them another extra day and their next payment goes on 8/5. Then, just give everyone a few boom boxes as a mea culpa. | |} ---- ---- I'm being told that you need to cancel the 1mo and then pick a year. The concept of "upgrading" doesn't work as you are intending for it to work. I'm stoked that you are that happy with WildStar that you want to do that upgrade. Thanks SnapDragon! :) | |} ---- Who said anything about boom boxes? A free day of game time because there was a few hours of unexpected interruption? Give me a break. Maybe you should read the ToS. The fact of the matter is that right now everyone that is playing WildStar at this point is being billed. Every. Single. Person. While we don't have numbers that is potentially hundreds of 1,000s of payments being processed simultaneously. Going forward this shouldn't happen because a lot of people are signed up for 3, 6 and 12 month subs so the actual number of payments being processed each month will be much lower from now on. | |} ---- I can confirm that. I was signed up for one sub schedule and you have to actually cancel the sub before you pick a new one. | |} ---- ---- You can open a ticket with support and I bet they could get that all sorted out for ya. Sorry to see you go. :( | |} ---- Support will get you a refund, just put a ticket in. | |} ---- ---- ---- If you can't cancel via account management how did you cancel previously? Through Support? I believe you have to go to Transaction History, then Subscriptions, then Modify and you can change your details there. As mentioned, Support will be able to sort out a refund. Nothing we can do via the forums I'm afraid. | |} ---- Recommend contacting Support, again they are the only ones who can assist with this as I expect they will need to remove the Authenticator from your account etc. | |} ---- ---- Yo! We're pretty sure it won't charge you twice BUT if it does, contact our Support Team and they will refund you immediately. | |} ---- Ok, thanks. | |} ---- Sync it/make sure your time is correct | |} ---- NerdEsq your a Star !!!!!!! I didn't think to try that ( my phone's timer did mess up this morning DoH!!!) I owe you sir a Drink Thats fixed my issue :D | |} ---- Fix pvp instead of deleting my posts. | |} ---- ---- Keeping an eye out, also. I went to the acct sub screen (once it was finally working) and setup a sub once. I got 6 total emails about the friggen process, saying that I'd ordered (clearly it worked, as I can post again) but there were two "Thank you for your purchase" and "Your order fulfillment is complete" emails with two different order numbers. Acct history only shows one subscription, but this, combined with the nonsensical error messages (I'll list later) that the account management screen was giving, earlier, make me REALLY concerned about this whole process. For reference: Rediculous error messages that your account subscription screen provides, sometimes. Go to the screen: "An error has occurred to the purchase of this product. 500" Try to setup a sub: "Has been restricted to the purchase of this product. 81005" | |} ---- ---- ---- Won't you be shocked when "sir" shows up for that drink and "sir" a woman. :lol: | |} ---- Ah this explains why my upgrade didn't work either, went in for a year on the 24th but was charged for a month today. But...but...I don't want to cancel and then resub! I want an uninterrupted account record! Clean and pure as a frosted cupcake, without a single service blemish. Since I've already been charged I'll just wait till next month, hopefully the upgrade function will be working then. | |} ---- ---- Weird, mine is only $15.99 CAD. Might be due to your province taxes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I read your post Thunderpeel and went out to purchase but the cards haven't been distributed where I live yet as none of the EB Games had seen any yet (city with surrounding area population about 1 million people), also are unavailable online in Canada as far as I could tell. My issue has been resolved through support so it's happening but I still know a few people who are having problems getting their accounts subbed and are unable to post on the forums. | |} ---- It's not cheaper for everyone. Problem still occurring....sort it out Carbine. | |} ---- ---- You buy the cards online. They email you the code to add to your NcSoft account. You do not need to physically go to a store to buy it. I never said it was cheaper. I said it is the exact same price if you pay for account through NcSoft or if you buy the code from gamestop. You buy the gametime cards online and your code is emailed to you. You do not need to go to a store to purchase them. That is not true. If you look at your CC bill or paypal account after they charge you it is over 16 dollars because of added fees and tax. | |} ----